


Soft & Only

by laforeze



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Size Difference, micropenis herbert, pj set herbert, pulling out all the hcs here, virgin herbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laforeze/pseuds/laforeze
Summary: “Well?” Herbert had cocked his head to the side and was looking at Dan intently. “I wanted to know if you wanted to have sex with me.”
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Soft & Only

“Hey, Herbert?” Herbert stopped on his way to the basement and turned around to face Dan, who was sitting on the couch. He looked nervous, but not the usual kind of nervous he was used to seeing during their late nights in the morgue. He was thinking about something and that was enough to make Herbert’s palms sweat. “Hm?” Dan sighed and rubbed his thighs back and forth a couple times. “Can we talk for a second? Are you busy?” West’s brow furrowed as he slowly made his way to the couch. “I’m always busy.. But I guess I can spare a moment.” He carefully sat down next to Dan, folding his hands in his lap. 

The two had been officially dating for just over three months. Dan’s usual flings with women progressed fairly quickly and naturally without need for much verbal discussion, but if there was anything Herbert wasn’t it was natural. Dan knew if anything was to happen between them on a more intimate level he would have to talk to Herbert directly about it. Which he initially didn’t mind; he knew Herbert needed a little more guidance in the subject of human relationships and he was well aware of this going in. What was initially making him nervous was how Herbert would react. Dan knew how guarded he was in all personal aspects. He didn’t want to push him in any way or make him uncomfortable, though he felt he had to at least bring it up all the same. 

“What did you want to talk about?” The smaller man was staring at him with an odd expression. Dan scooted closer and swung an arm up to lean against the back of the couch. He took a deep breath. “Right, so, we’ve been together for a little while now and, well..” He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling childish for his own stalling. “Well?” Herbert had cocked his head to the side and was looking at Dan intently. “I wanted to know if you wanted to have sex with me.” Herbert looked at him like a deer in headlights. He opened his mouth and closed it again. “Well, I..” It was off-putting to see Herbert at a loss for words, Dan started to think he should’ve waited longer. “Yes. Yes I would like to.. to have sex with you.” Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled. He tried to calm his enthusiasm when he responded. “Oh, great that’s great.” Herbert chewed his bottom lip as Dan spoke and fidgeted where he sat. “There’s some things you should know first- if we are to get more intimate.” 

“Oh, yeah sure, what is it?” Herbert was being direct as he ever was with anything, though Dan could tell he was nervous. He placed a hand on Herbert’s thigh and rubbed gentle circles with his thumb. “You know you can tell me anything.” Herbert nodded slowly, trying to piece the words together in his head. “I’ve never.. done this kind of thing before.” He swallowed, trying to scan Dan’s face for any sort of reaction. “I’ve never had sex.” Herbert was doing the most he could to keep his voice level while he could feel heat rising to his face; no doubt turning his cheeks pink. Dan smiled softly. “I mean, I don’t want to hurt your pride but I didn’t really think you’d have a great deal of experience, Herb.” Herbert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “It’s alright, really I don’t mind teaching you a thing or two.” Dan said, punctuated with a wink.

“I know how it works, Dan, I’m a doctor. I’m not a child.” Dan smiled and took his arm off the couch to wrap around Herbert’s shoulders to pull him closer. “I know I know.. I just happen to have a few years of experience in the field to back me up is all. Over a decade, actually.” Herbert nudged Dan in the ribs with his elbow. “Have you been with men before?” Dan chuckled. “Yeah a few times.. What, you think I won’t be good?” Herbert scoffed. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll be just fine, don’t you forget I had to hear your glowing testimonials through the walls while I tried to study.” It was Dan’s turn to blush. “Alright, alright, was that all you needed to tell me or was there something else?”

“There was.. One other thing.” Herbert broke his usually intense eye contact and turned his focus to a tear in the couch’s fabric just past Dan’s shoulder. Cain waited patiently for him to continue. West released the inside of his cheek from his teeth and went on. “I’m kind of.. small. I’m not sure what you’re used to with your previous male partners but I wanted to let you know in case you.. thought differently.” It took Dan the better part of Herbert’s explanation to realize he wasn’t referring to his height. “Oh. Is that why you’re a virgin?” He blurted before he could stop himself. Herbert looked up at him, “Dan.” He almost looked distraught. Dan suppressed a laugh and began slowly running the hand he had on Herbert’s thigh higher towards his waist. “Okay okay I’m sorry.. But uh, I generally give more than receive with this kinda stuff.. If that’s good with you I don’t think your size is an issue.” Herbert nodded. “Not an issue.” 

Dan leaned in and kissed Herbert softly on the lips before pulling back, barely leaving any space between them. “Can I touch you?” West nodded, though Cain noticed he was shaking. “Are you sure?” Herbert took Dan’s arm off his thigh and guided the larger man’s hand over to rest over the crotch of his pants. “Yes.” Dan felt like he was going to explode. “Should we.. should we move to the bed?” Herbert thought for a moment and nodded. 

Once relocated to Dan’s bedroom Herbert untied his dress shoes and placed them at the side of the bed. He scooted back against the pillows and watched Dan pull his sweater off over his head. He really looked amazing, he’d always looked amazing to Herbert but it became more noticeable when he had started working out. 

He hardly noticed he’d been staring until Dan moved to the bed and crawled on top of him. Their lips met and as the kiss deepened Herbert worked on removing his tie. After the tie was off Dan broke the kiss, leaning back to give a little more space and helped with unbuttoning his shirt. Herbert pulled the shirt off of his shoulders; undershirt followed soon after, leaving everything in a pile on the floor. Dan had never seen Herbert shirtless before. Even with them being together he would always bring a clean change of clothes to the bathroom with him when he showered. Dan thought it a little strange but respected his privacy.  
He was slim, with a small layer of fat around his stomach. He had a modest amount of chest hair that contrasted with his flushed pink chest. 

West reached for Cain and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss to settle his nerves. Dan ran a hand over Herbert’s chest and teased one of his nipples, earning him a soft noise in the back of Herbert’s throat. He trailed his hand down the front of his torso and groped the scientist through his pants. He bit his lip and arched into the touch. 

Dan started slowly moving down Herbert’s body, kissing at his neck and chest as he went. Once he arrived at Herbert’s waist he quickly undid his belt. He looked up at him for any last minute objections. He was met with half-lidded eyes and labored breathing, he gave Dan a light nod. He pulled his pants and underwear down with one motion, pulling them the rest of the way off and discarding them to the floor. Herbert was not lying when he said he was small. His fully erect penis was just over two inches in length with not much to speak for in girth either. It was almost impressive in a strange sort of way. He tried his hardest not to stare. 

Dan looked back up at Herbert, whose eyes were focused on the wall. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed under Dan’s gaze. “Could you toss me the lube? First drawer on the nightstand.” Herbert leaned over and rummaged around in the drawer for a few seconds before pulling out a small bottle. He rolled it down to where Dan was waiting. “You should really clean out that drawer. No sense in holding onto so many small things if they’re going to collect like that.” 

“Maybe another time, I’m kinda busy right now.” When Herbert dared to look back at him he was met with an unexpectedly warm smile. 

Dan gently guided Herbert’s legs apart and uncapped the lube, spreading a generous amount over his index finger. “This is going to be a bit cold.” 

“I’ve had a prostate exam before, it can’t be that different.” 

“Oh yeah? How was it?” He slowly inched his finger into Herbert’s hole. 

“It was fine, Dan, I don’t see how-”

He was cut off when Dan leaned down and took Herbert’s penis into his mouth. He began pumping his finger in and out. Herbert gasped, followed by a few soft moans as Dan sucked. After a little while he added a second finger with the same treatment.  
“Dan. Dan I..” Dan took his mouth off of him. “Hm?” 

“If you keep going I think I.. I think we should progress a little quicker.” Dan smiled. “I can do that.” He added a third finger and purely focused on stretching him out. He slowly pumped his fingers and began scissoring them. Herbert stared at the ceiling and tapped his fingers on the sheets. It wasn’t a wonderful sensation but it wasn’t awful either. The initial sting of another digit being added soon faded and Dan kept a comfortable pace, he was a good doctor after all. After a couple minutes of this Herbert propped himself up on his elbows. “I should be ready now.” He tried not to sound as eager as he was, it was new for him to share this kind of excitement with another person, especially someone he cared so much for. “Oh, good.” Dan slowly removed his fingers and sat up on his knees. “Uh, did you see a condom in the drawer?” 

“I think so.” It wasn’t much longer until Herbert had found a single wrapped condom in Dan’s drawer and tossed it to him. 

Dan unzipped his pants and pulled them down around his thighs before taking his straining erection out of his boxers. Herbert stared as Dan took the condom out of its package and slowly rolled it on. He hadn’t expected Cain to be of a similar condition to himself whatsoever, but he was bigger to say the least. He was just above average and decently thick. Herbert laid back on the pillows and attempted to steady his breathing. Dan coated his hard cock with lubricant and leaned over Herbert. He scooted forward and lifted Herbert’s hips to sit halfway in his lap, thighs resting on his own. He took his dick in one hand and slowly started pushing into Herbert. His breath caught in his throat and his hand shot out to grab Dan’s wrist. Dan froze where he was. “Oh, god, did I hurt you?” 

“No, no, just.. leave it there for a minute.” 

Dan nodded and kept his penis in his hole, just past the head. Herbert took a deep breath as he adjusted to the width. “You can continue.” 

Dan pushed in little by little, sighing when he was fully inside. “Feeling okay?” Herbert nodded. He was incredibly tight. A moment passed and he realized he was still gripping Dan’s arm. He loosened his hold and let his hand drop to the bed. Dan rested his newly free arm on Herbert’s inner thigh.

“You can move now.” 

Dan wasted no time pulling out of Herbert and pushing back in, starting slow. He watched his cock move in and out over and over while Herbert’s own cock twitched. The sight of him laid out on his back, flushed pink with his legs spread was almost overwhelming. He certainly wasn’t prepared for how much he enjoyed their size difference. Herbert’s penis was.. adorable. Though he’d never say that out loud, he still wanted to be in the man’s good graces.  
Herbert squirmed as he kept his steady pace, letting out quiet, breathy moans as he went. “Dan, please.. faster.”  
Dan leaned over and adjusted his position to brace himself over Herbert with an arm on either side of his shoulders. He pulled out and thrust into the smaller man. Herbert bit his lip, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. With each thrust he seemed to become less self conscious and less focused on the amount of noise he was making. Dan watched his head lull back, eyebrows knitted with his perfect pink lips open in an ‘O’ shape. He was panting, a light sheen of sweat coated his forehead. He managed to tear his eyes away to use his mouth on one of Herbert’s nipples. West’s back arched and he brought his arms up to run his hands through Cain’s hair as he nipped and sucked at his sensitive skin. 

He pulled on Dan’s hair forcing his head up to look at him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They moaned against each other’s mouths as Dan increased his pace even further, all but slamming into him. Herbert looked like he could cry. “Oh, please, Danny..” He reached down to touch himself when Dan took his arms and pinned them above his head, holding his wrists down with one hand. Herbert looked up at him with wide eyes, clouded with arousal. “Please..” He pleaded, wrapping his legs around Dan to pull him in closer. Every word and pathetic noise went straight to Dan’s dick.  
Cain reached down with his free hand and started jerking him off, he only needed a few fingers to fully encompass him. 

“Ah.. Dan, Dan I-” Just a few pumps later Herbert had come, spilling onto his stomach. He relaxed around him and let his legs slide down Dan’s body and rest at his sides. Not long after Dan emptied into the condom.

He slowly pulled out of Herbert and removed the condom, tying a knot around the open end and throwing it at the garbage can, almost making it in. Herbert lay panting for a minute before getting up and walking off to the bathroom. When he came back, fully washed off he had put on one of his grey-blue pajama sets. “You put pajamas on?” Herbert looked down at himself and back at Dan. “Yes? It’s past midnight, Dan.” He walked over to the bed, where Dan was still laying, fully nude having taken off his pants and boxers due to how much he had sweat into them moments before. Dan laughed and grabbed Herbert by the waist, pulling him down onto the mattress and holding him tightly from behind. Herbert squirmed but didn’t struggle. “Don’t you laugh at me.” Dan smiled and gave a quick kiss to Herbert’s neck. “I’m not laughing at you, you’re just so cute.” Herbert huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> title from just like heaven by the cure bc im goth and lonely <3
> 
> but ya this is my first porn fic! pls b nice!! happy valentine's day!


End file.
